NINE Month
by BooJaejoongie is Mine
Summary: YUNJAE! ONESHOOT! Kisah perjuangan cinta Yunho dan Jaejoong. Keyakinan akan makna dan kekuatan cinta. Dan seperti apakah akhir dari cinta mereka... #masih mikir mo buat sequelnya 1chap lg..tapi...tergantung readers jg sieehh...


**BooJaejoongie is Mine Present**

**NINE**

**Disclaimer : Mereka milik Tuhan, keluarga mereka, fans, management masing-masing. Jia hanya pinjam nama mereka dan juga sedikit eksistensi mereka di dunia FF.**

**Rated: M ( For save )**

**Genre: Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort**

**Cast: - Jung Yunho**

**Kim Jaejoong**

**Kim Junsu**

**Park Yoochun**

**Shim Changmin**

**Boa**

**Etc**

**Summary: Bisakah cinta sejati bertahan selamanya?**

**Warning: Yaoi, cerita asli dari pikiran Jia sendiri, Absurd, Typo, OOC, EYD ngawur, etc**

**Happy Reading...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Cinta.

Cinta hanyalah sebuah kata yang sederhana. Tapi, cinta dapat membuat segala sesuatunya berubah. Bahkan bagi cinta, segala sesuatunya menjadi benar. Hanya dalam hitungan detik, cinta dapat membawa seseorang melayang di sungai kebahagiaan, tapi hanya dalam kedipan mata juga, cinta bisa membuat seseorang terperosok di dasar jurang kehancuran yang tak berdasar. Dan apakah cinta pantas menyandang gelar atas sesuatu perasaan suci yang dapat dijaga dan dipertahankan selamanya? Akankah cinta bisa hidup selamanya di hati setiap manusia yang pada dasarnya akan selalu berubah? Dan dapatkah kekuatan dari cinta mengalahkan sesuatu yang bersifat nyata, yaitu jarak dan waktu?

.

.

Sekarang perasaan itulah yang sedang dirasakan seorang pria tampan bernama Jung Yunho. Sebuah cinta. Yunho tidak pernah tahu, mengapa hanya karena cinta, orang rela mengorbankan segalanya, termasuk nyawa. Yunho tidak mengerti apa itu cinta. Apakah itu sesuatu kekuatan yang dahsyat ataukah mengerikan? Yunho hanyalah anak remaja yang sedang merasakan jatuh cinta. Dan apakah kisah cinta Yunho ini bisa dikatakan sebagai sebuah cinta yang salah? Cinta yang tak seharusnya terjadi? Cinta yang menjijikan?

Yunho mulai merasakan cinta saat dirinya bertemu dengan Kim Jaejoong. Namja cantik yang memiliki hati hangat, meskipun tidak akan disadari oleh orang-orang yang tidak terlalu dekat dengannya.

Yunho kebetulan bertemu dengan namja cantik itu, yang juga bersekolah di universitas yang sama dengannya. Berawal saat Jaejoong tanpa sengaja menabrak dan menjatuhkan buku Yunho saat Yunho sedang berjalan menuju laboratorium sekolah. Sejak saat itulah, Yunho merasa telah jatuh cinta padanya. Tapi Yunho sadar, dirinya tidak pantas bersanding dengan Jaejoong. Jaejoong pintar dan memiliki banyak teman, juga dari keluarga terpandang. Hampir tak ada celah dari dirinya. Terlalu baik, terlalu tampan sekaligus cantik, terlalu pintar..nyaris sempurna.

Sedangkan Yunho hanyalah seseorang yang merantau jauh dari kampung halamannya di Gwangju demi mendapatkan pendidikan dan pekerjaan yang lebih baik. Ditambah lagi dengan kenyataan bahwa mereka berdua berjenis kelamin sama. Laki-laki.

Itulah alasan yang paling utama, mengapa Yunho menganggap sampai kapanpun cintanya tidak akan terbalas. Cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan dan menjijikan. Namun demikian, Yunho tetap memendam perasaannya pada malaikat cantiknya itu – Jaejoong.

.

.

* * *

Setelah berbulan-bulan memendam segala perasaan yang seperti menggerogoti dirinya sedikit demi sedikit, Yunho memberanikan diri untuk mengambil tindakan. Segala resiko dan juga sakit hati siap ia tanggung nanti. Asalkan Yunho dapat bertemu dan bicara dengan pujaan hatinya itu.

Hari berganti hari, Yunho terus berusaha agar bisa lebih dekat dengan Jaejoong. Meskipun banyak sekali rintangan yang menghambatnya. Walau begitu Yunho tak akan putus asa. Yunho terus berusaha mendapatkan Jaejoong.

Hingga suatu hari disaat Yunho berjalan pulang sambil memegang beberapa buku. Yunho mulai berjalan perlahan-lahan menuju rumah. Atau bisa dibilang sebuah rumah kontrakan di daerah Ceondamdong. Lelah sudah biasa, apalagi setelah inipun, Yunho akan kembali sibuk dengan kerja sampingannya sebagai cleaning service di sebuah restoran traditional Jepang.

Tiba-tiba Jaejoong datang dengan mobil merahnya menghampiri Yunho.

" Hi, Yun...kau akan pulang kan? Ikutlah denganku. Kebetulan arah rumah kita sama." Ujar Jaejoong dengan senyum manis kala itu. Senyum yang selalu menjadi pemanis hari-hari melelahkan Yunho. Tapi tak bisa dipungkiri, terbesit juga sedikit perasaan malu saat masuk dan duduk di sebelah Jaejoong. Membuat Yunho semakin menyadari pebedaan mereka.

Seandainya Yunho bukanlah seorang namja kampung yang tidak punya apa-apa, pasti dengan senang hati dirinya akan selalu mengantar-jemput Jaejoong, membelikan apapun yang Jaejoong inginkan dan selalu bersama dengannya kapanpun tanpa harus memikirkan pekerjaan murahan dengan penghasilan yang murahan juga.

" Hei..Yun..kau melamun." Ujar Jaejoong memecah lamunan Yunho.

Yunho menoleh dan mendapati wajah malaikatnya yang sedang tersenyum manis, bahkan sedikit terkikik sambil menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangannya. Sangat khas. " Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan,eum?" tanya Jaejoong lagi.

Ingin sekali Yunho meneriakan kata-kata bahwa hanya Kim Jaejoonglah yang selalu ada di hati dan pikiran seorang Jung Yunho. Siang malam, berharap untuk bisa menjadikan Jaejoong miliknya. Andai Jaejoong tahu.

" Ah..aniyo.." tapi hanya kata itulah yang sanggup keluar dari bibir Yunho.

Jaejoong hanya memandang Yunho dengan senyum kecilnya yang selalu terlihat manis. "Eum..gurae. kalo begitu, Jja...kita berangkat.." serunya seperti anak kecil yang polos. Dan sekali lagi, mampu membuat Yunho meyakini bahwa cinta yang tengah ia rasakan ini bukanlah sesuatu yang menjijikan, tetapi cinta yang akan membuat dirinya dan Jaejoong bahagia. Entah bagaimana jalannya, Yunho yakin akan bisa mewujudkannya.

.

.

* * *

Sejak saat itulah, Yunho mulai sering pergi bersama Jaejoong. Bahkan mereka terlihat sangat kompak saat bersama. Yunho tidak perduli walaupun orang berpandangan negatif padanya karena Jaejoong adalah anak orang kaya. Sedikitpun tak pernah terbesit di pikiran Yunho untuk menikmati sepeserpun harta Jaejoong. Meskipun hanya traktiran makan siang. Yang terpenting baginya adalah ia mulai dekat dengan Jaejoong. Yunho sudah cukup senang walaupun Jaejoong hanya menganggapnya seorang teman biasa.

Setiap pulang sekolah, mereka selalu bersama. Dimana ada Yunho, disitu ada Jaejoong. Begitu pula sebaliknya. Yunho selalu menemani Jaejoong kemanapun, dan tidak sedikitpun Jaejoong merasa risih akan hal itu. Ia sepertinya senang-senang saja. Jika satu hari saja Yunho tidak bertemu Jaejoong, Yunho seperti kehilangan gairah hidup. Hhh...apakah ini yang namanya cinta?

Setahun telah lewat. Menjadi teman saja tidak cukup bagi Yunho. Ia ingin hubungan yang lebih dengan Jaejoong. Hubungan yang mengesahkan segala tindakan apapun yang ingin dilakukannya bersama Jaejoong. Namun, seperti ada sesuatu yang membuatnya tidak bisa mengatakan semuanya semudah itu. Sedikit banyak Yunho merasa takut untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya. Ia takut Jaejoong akan menolaknya, atau bahkan tidak mau berteman lagi dengannya. Bukankah hati manusia itu memang gampang sekali berubah jika ada niat yang besar di dalamnya?

.

.

* * *

Hingga suatu malam di bulan Februari. Yunho memberanikan diri mengajak Jaejoong bertemu di sebuah cafe sederhana di kawasan Dongdaemun. Berbekal gaji yang didapatnya kemarin, Yunho sudah mempersiapkan sebuah mawar merah segar, serta sebuah cincin untukJaejoong. Kenapa hanya sebuah? Itu karena Yunho sudah tidak ada uang lagi jika harus membeli sepasang. Biarlah semua yang ia punya, hanya untuk Jaejoong.

Dengan perasaan yang berdebar-debar Yunho mengutarakan maksudnya. Ia ingin Jaejoong tahu bahwa selama ini Yunho sudah menyimpan perasaan cinta yang tulus untuk Jaejoong. Jika memang harus berakhirnya hubungan pertemanan mereka, Yunho rela. Asal ia bisa mengatakan isi hatinya sekali ini saja.

Cukup lama Jaejoong terdiam. Yunho tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana perasaan Jaejoong saat ini. Disaat dirinya yang notabene seorang namja, mendapatkan pengakuan cinta dari seorang namja juga.

" Aku rela jika kau membenciku setelah ini, Jae. Tapi satu yang aku pinta darimu, jangan pernah menganggap cintaku ini sesuatu yang menjijikan, karena semua ini tulus dari dasar hatiku. Aku hanya tidak ingin semakin membohongi hatiku dan juga dirimu. Kalau memang kau ingin menjauh dariku setelah ini, aku tidak akan melarangmu. Tapi tolong..ingatlah aku sebagai temanmu. Sahabatmu. Maka itu sudah cukup untukku."

Setelah berkata begitu, tanpa diduga Jaejoong mengulurkan tangan kirinya pada Yunho. Yunho yang tidak mengerti, hanya bisa memandangi Jaejoong yang sedang tersenyum manis.

" Aku ingin mencoba cincin itu, Yun. Sepertinya tidak muat."

" Eoh? Ini?" tanya Yunho cengo sambil menunjuk cincin yang akan diberikan pada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mengangguk imut sambil menggerak-gerakkan jari-jarinya di depan Yunho. Dengan ragu, Yunho mulai memasang cincin itu di jari manis Jaejoong.

" Uwa..pas sekali. Bagaimana bisa..." heboh Jaejoong seperti anak kecil. Semenit kemudian Jaejoong mulai memandangi Yunho dengan wajah sok serius yang justru terlihat sangat imut.

" Karena ternyata cincin ini pas, jadi aku tidak akan mengembalikannya. Dan..berjanjilah kalau kau akan selalu mencintaiku Yun.." pinta Jaejoong lembut di akhir kalimatnya.

Yunho yang akhirnya menyadari maksud ucapan Jaejoong, merasa sangat bahagia. Ini sama sekali diluar perkiraannya. Pujaan hatinya menerima cintanya. Luapan kebahagiaan Yunho sangat besar, seakan ia bisa berlari kencang menembus benua asia tanpa lelah. Dengan penuh rasa cinta Yunho memeluk tubuh Jaejoong yang lebih mungil darinya. Menyalurkan segala perasaan hangat dan cinta yang ia punya.

" Lain kali kau harus memberikanku lily putih, ne? Aku sangat suka lily putih." Gumam Jaejoong manja di dalam dekapan hangat namja yang sudah resmi menjadi kekasihnya sambil menggenggam mawar merah pemberian Yunho.

" Ne..baby.. aku berjanji akan selalu membawakan bunga lily putih untukmu. Bahkan aku akan membuatkan kebun khusus untukmu saat kita menikah nanti. Aku akan melakukan apapun agar bisa membuatmu bahagia, BooJae. Aku berjanji."

.

.

.

* * *

Tidak terasa waktu tiga tahun telah berlalu. Masa-masa muda mereka menuntut ilmu telah berlalu. Kini yang ada adalah masa-masa yang menuntut mereka untuk menjadi lebih dewasa dan bertanggung jawab.

Tepat dua bulan setelah wisuda, Yunho melamar Jaejoong. Akan tetapi mereka tidak mendapat restu dari orang tua Jaejoong. Mengetahui anaknya menjadi penyuka sesama jenis, bahkan akan melangsungkan pernikahan, membuat orang tua – terutama appa Jaejoong menjadi marah besar dan mengusir Jaejoong dari rumah. Orang tua Jaejoong merasa sedih dan terpukul dengan keadaan ini. Mereka belum bisa menerima semuanya.

Berkali-kali Yunho memaki dirinya sendiri yang telah membuat orang yang paling dicintainya itu menderita. Tapi berkali-kali juga, Jaejoong selalu menenangkan Yunho dan berkata semua akan baik-baik saja. Semua hanya masalah waktu, dan waktu jugalah yang akan membuat semuanya menjadi seperti sedia kala. Meskipun Yunho tahu, dalam hal ini Jaejoonglah yang paling menderita dan sedih.

" Jae, kembalilah pada orang tuamu. Semuanya belum terlambat." Ujar Yunho dengan suara serak tanpa memandang Jaejoong.

Jaejoong yang sedang sibuk memasukkan barang-barangnya dalam koper, tertegun mendengar ucapan kekasihnya itu. Saat ini mereka sedang ada di kamar Jaejoong untuk mengemasi barang-barangnya. Semua ini karena permintaan eomma Kim yang tidak tega jika membiarkan Jaejoong pergi dari rumah tanpa membawa apapun.

" Yun, apa yang kau katakan? Mengapa tiba-tiba begini? Aku sungguh tidak apa-apa meskipun harus pergi dari rumah ini, Yun." Ujar Jaejoong lembut sambil membelai tangan Yunho.

Yunho tiba-tiba bangun dari duduknya dan menyebabkan tangan Jaejoong terhempas. " Tapi tidak denganku, Jae. Aku tidak bisa."

Jaejoong ikut berdiri dan menatap punggung Yunho nanar. Perlahan Jaejoong melingkarkan lengannya, memeluk Yunho dari belakang. Nyaman dan hangat. Disinilah tempat ia berada, tempat seharusnya ia bersandar. " Tidak bisa apa,eum? Bukankah asal kita saling mencintai dan selalu bersama, tidak ada hal yang tidak bisa kita lakukan?"

" Jangan keras kepala, Jae. Jika kau meneruskannya, kau hanya akan menyakiti dirimu sendiri. " Sahut Yunho datar sambil sedikit mengepalkan tangannya.

Jaejoong semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. " Bukankah kau sendiri tahu, kalau aku ini memang Kim Jaejoong yang keras kepala. Jadi untuk apa berdebat lagi?"

Yunho menghela napas dan melepaskan pelukan Jaejoong. Berbalik badan dan mencengkeram kedua pundak namja cantik itu. " Jae, mengertilah.."

" Kau yang seharusnya mengerti, Yun. Bukan aku." Potong Jaejoong cepat dengan air mata yang mulai jatuh dari doe eyes kelamnya. " Kenapa kau berkata seperti ini padaku sekarang, hah? Apakah aku merepotkanmu? Apa aku beban bagimu? Kau yang mengajarkanku arti cinta. Kau juga yang sudah membuatku mencintaimu hingga aku hampir gila. Lalu sekarang kau menyuruhku melupakan semuanya, eoh? Kenapa, Yun? Kenapa tidak kau katakan itu semua pada dirimu sendiri? Kenapa tidak kau paksa dirimu sendiri untuk mengerti dan melupakan semua rasa cintamu padaku dulu? Kaulah yang keras kepala, Yun. kau membuatku terlanjur mencintaimu. Dan sekarang apa...? hiks hiks..."

Yunho tidak sanggup lagi. Dia sudah berjanji tidak akan membuat namja cantiknya itu menangis. Tapi sekarang, keegoisannya lah yang sudah melukai hati kekasihnya. Dengan erat dipeluknya Jaejoong. Berusaha sedikit meringankan beban kekasihnya.

Benar. Semua ini memang salahnya. Semua karena rasa cintanya pada Jaejoong. Tapi saat melihat kenyataan dimana Jaejoong diusir dari rumahnya hanya karena dirinya, Yunho merasa seperti manusia tak punya hati. Akankah Jaejoong bersedia dan mampu hidup melarat dengannya sekarang yang masih tidak punya apa-apa.

" Maafkan aku, baby. Aku hanya ingin melihatmu bahagia. Bukan hidup melarat sepertiku selama ini. Aku tidak sanggup melihatmu menangis, Jae. Aku sangat mencintaimu. Maafkan ucapanku barusan ne?" ujar Yunho lembut sambil menangkup wajah mungil Jaejoong dengan kedua tangan lebarnya dan menghapus air mata Jaejoong yang membasahi pipinya. Memberikan kecupan hangat yang akan mampu membuat setiap celah di hati mereka menjadi hangat.

Sebelum pergi meninggalkan kediaman Jaejoong menuju kampung halaman Yunho demi meminta restu dari orang tua Yunho, eomma Jaejoong memberikan semua tabungan yang mana ia sediakan selama ini atas nama Jaejoong. Mereka hanya dapat menangis dan berpelukan di depan mata Yunho. Dan tak dapat disangkal perasaan bersalah kembali menekan dada Yunho. Terlebih menyadari betapa besar kasih sayang eomma Kim pada anak satu-satunya itu. Tapi sepertinya kemarahan masih bersarang di hati appa Kim karena hingga langkah terakhir mereka, appa Kim tidak muncul. Sebesar inikah cinta memerlukan pengorbanan?

.

.

* * *

Hampir enam jam perjalanan ditempuh YunJae menuju Gwangju. Guna meminta restu kedua orang tua Yunho. Berbekal mobil pinjaman sahabat baik mereka, Yoochun. Tapi apa yang mereka khawatirkan, terjadi. Bukan sapaan hangat dan pelukan kasih sayang yang mereka dapatkan, melainkan cacian dan makian yang diberikan oleh appa Jung.

Sama seperti reaksi appa Kim, appa Jung pun menunjukan reaksi yang sama. Bahkan bisa dibilang jauh lebih kasar. Mungkin dipengaruhi oleh kebiasaan di daerah Yunho. Bahkan Yunhopun sedikit banyak memiliki temperamen yang sama dengan appanya.

" Appa tidak pernah mengajarkanmu menjadi anak kurang ajar seperti ini Jung Yunho! Kau itu satu-satunya anak laki-laki dirumah ini. Bagaimana kau akan bisa memberikan penerus pada keluarga ini, jika kau menikah dengan namja itu!" ujar appa Jung dengan emosi yang memuncak dan suara yang menggelegar sambil menunjuk Jaejoong.

Sementara Yunho hanya dapat menunduk sambil menggenggam tangan Jaejoong erat. Dapat dirasakan bagaimana bergetarnya tangan namja cantiknya. Sudah cukup mereka mendapatkan penolakan bahkan caci maki dari orang yang seharusnya bisa menerina mereka apa adanya. Tapi mereka menyadari, jika mereka tidak bisa memaksakan kehendak mereka pada orang lain.

" Maafkan aku, appa, eomma. Aku memang anak tidak berbakti. Tidak bisa mewujudkan harapan kalian. Aku mohon maafkan aku appa, eomma. Aku tidak bisa mundur lagi. Aku sangat mencintai Jaejoong. Dan aku siap akan segala resiko yang menghadang kami di depan. Sekali lagi maafkan keputusanku ini appa."

Dan dengan semua perdebatan itu, akhirnya Yunho pun memilih pergi dari rumah dan berjanji akan membahagiakan Jaejoong dengan tangannya sendiri. Mereka percaya, jika cinta mereka kuat, mereka akan bisa mengarungi segala kesulitan hidup.

.

.

* * *

Tepat satu bulan setelah itu, Yunjae melangsungkan pernikahan di sebuah gereja di kawasan Seoul. Tanpa orang tua, undangan dan jamuan makanan mewah. Hanya sahabat baik mereka semasa kuliah, Yoochun dan Junsu yang menjadi saksi pernikahan mereka. Menjadi satu-satunya sahabat yang bisa menampung segala kesulitan hidup dan keluh kesah mereka.

Awal pernikahan mereka, kehidupan Yunjae semakin penuh cinta. Mereka mengontrak sebuah rumah kecil di sudut gang di daerah kawasan Cengdamdong. Dekat tempat kontrakan Yunho dulu. Selama Yunho mencari pekerjaan yang layak, mereka hidup dengan gaji pas-pasan Yunho sebagai cleaning service dan juga sisa uang tabungan Jaejoong.

Sempat Yunho menolak untuk menggunakan uang Jaejoong guna menyewa sebuah rumah yang lebih layak, karena mereka tidak mungkin tetap tinggal di kontrakan lama Yunho yang hanya berupa sebuah flat kecil berukuran 4x4 meter tersebut. Harga diri Yunho melarangnya untuk mengandalkan uang istrinya itu. Ia yang berperan sebagai suamilah yang seharusnya memenuhi kebutuhan hidup mereka, bukan Jaejoong.

Tapi apa mau dikata, Yunho belum mendapatkan pekerjaan. Jadilah uang tabungan Jaejoong yang digunakan untuk menutupi kekurangan biaya hidup mereka sehari-hari. Dan Yunho yang awalnya menolak dengan keras keinginan Jaejoong untuk bekerja pun, akhirnya luluh setelah Jaejoong memaksa dengan mengatakan uang tabungannya sudah menipis, dan ia tidak mungkin hanya duduk tenang dirumah, sedangkan suaminya banting tulang diluar sana.

Hingga akhirnya roda kehidupan mereka mulai berubah. Jaejoong mendapat pekerjaan sebagai Asst. Manager di restoran milik Junsu. Dan tanpa disangka, seorang ajjushi yang pernah ditolong Yunho saat ajjushi itu dicegat preman di tengah jalan, datang ke rumah Yunho dan menawarinya pekerjaan sebagai sekertaris ajjushi itu – Tuan Kwon yang mana adalah direktur di perusahaan tersebut.

" Boo, aku harap dengan pekerjaan ini aku bisa memenuhi semua kebutuhan kita. Aku tidak ingin membuatmu merasa menderita." Ujar Yunho di atas ranjang ala kadar mereka, sambil memeluk istrinya dari belakang.

Jaejoong yang mendengar ucapan tulus Yunho, menyentuh lembut lengan Yunho yang sedang melingkari perutnya. " Ne, Yunnie. Aku sama sekali tidak pernah merasa menderita hidup denganmu, Yun. aku bahkan merasa sangat bahagia."

" Gomawo, baby. Aku berjanji akan menepati janjiku untuk membelikanmu sebuah rumah yang layak lengkap dengan kebun bunga lily yang luas." Sambung Yunho lagi sambil mulai mengecupi leher jenjang istrinya. Menghirup aroma Jaejoong yang akan selalu mampu menenangkannya dimanapun.

" Gomawo, Yunnie bear." Dan setelah itu, seperti biasa, mereka akan memadu kasih dalam kehangatan bersama. Menyalurkan seluruh rasa cinta yang mereka punya melalui desahan merdu dan gerakan tubuh yang panas di atas ranjang. Saling meneriakan nama pasangan masing-masing saat rasa nikmat melambung tinggi. Membuat mereka yakin, jika mereka tidak sanggup hidup tanpa satu sama lain.

.

.

* * *

Hanya dalam waktu delapan bulan Yunho sudah berhasil mendapatkan jabatan sebagai pemegang cabang baru dari perusahaan tempatnya bekerja. Melalui usaha dan kerja kerasnya, semua menjadi mungkin. Bahkan rumah lengkap dengan kebun lily impian istrinya pun sudah mampu ia beli sekitar dua minggu yang lalu.

Yunho sengaja mencari rumah yang berjarak dekat dengan restoran Junsu, tempat Jaejoong bekerja. Agar Jaejoong tidak perlu melakukan perjalan jauh menuju kesana. Meskipun hal ini semakin membuat jarak rumah Yunho dengan kantornya semakin jauh. Tapi semua kelelahan itu akan segera hilang saat melihat wajah manis istrinya dirumah. Apalagi Yunho selalu datang ke restoran tempat Jaejoong bekerja hanya untuk sekedar makan siang bersama sang istri. Meskipun Jaejoong sudah sering melarangnya, karena akan membuat Yunho lelah dalam perjalanan.

.

.

* * *

Seperti biasa, hari ini Jaejoong pulang lebih awal karena ingin menyiapkan makan malam special untuk suaminya. Hari ini adalah hari pernikahan mereka. Dengan semangat yang tinggi, Jaejoong mulai memasak semua makanan kesukaan Yunho. Ia ingin memperingati hari bersejarah ini.

Tapi hingga jam makan malam telah lewat, Yunho tak juga pulang. Berkali-kali Jaejoong melirik jam dinding di atas rak buku ruang tengah. Jarum jam telah menunjukan pukul sebelas malam. Tidak biasanya Yunho pulang selarut ini. Paling lambat pukul tujuh malam, Yunho sudah akan muncul di rumah dan langsung memberikan kecupan mesra untuk Jaejoong.

Berkali-kali Jaejoong mencoba menghubungi ponsel Yunho. Tapi selalu saja tidak aktif. Rasa cemas Jaejoong membuatnya lupa jika ia bahkan belum makan sejak siang tadi. Yang terpenting baginya sekarang adalah kedatangan Yunho.

Ceklek!

Mendengar suara pintu yang dibuka, Jaejoong segera berlari menuju pintu depan. Betapa leganya Jaejoong melihat suaminya telah pulang, walaupun saat ini sudah menunjukan pukul dua belas kurang sepuluh menit.

" Eoh? Kenapa kau belum tidur, Boo?" tanya Yunho heran sambil melihat Jaejoong yang sedang berdiri di depannya sambil memegang dadanya.

"Aku menunggu Yunnie." Sahut Jaejoong pelan. Bisa terlihat jelas gurat kelelahan dari wajah tampan suaminya.

Seakan menyadari kecerobohannya, Yunho segera menghampiri dan mendekap Jaejoong. " Mianhe.. kau pasti mengkhawatirkanku kan? Aku tadi sangat sibuk karena cabang baru akan segera dibangun, sampai aku lupa menghubungimu bahwa akau akan pulang telat."

Jaejoong menggeleng imut dalam pelukan Yunho. " Gwanchana. Yang penting Yunnie sudah pulang. Jja..kita makan sekarang." Ajak Jaejoong ceria.

" Eum.. tapi aku sudah makan malam dengan relasi di kantor, Boo. Aku akan mandi saja, lalu langsung tidur." Ucapan Yunho segera menghentikan langkah Jaejoong. Dengan cepat jaejoong menampilkan senyum khasnya. Meskipun hatinya berdenyut sakit.

" Ah.. arraso. Kalau begitu aku siapkan air hangatnya dulu ne." Ujar Jaejoong dengan suara sedikit bergetar yang tidak diketahui oleh Yunho yang tengah duduk merebahkan badannya yang lelah di sofa ruang tengah.

" Aku hanya ingin bilang, hari ini hari pernikahan kita, Yun." lirih Jaejoong sambil masuk ke kamar mandi di kamarnya.

.

.

* * *

Semakin lama, waktu kebersamaan Yunho dan Jaejoong menjadi berkurang. Yunho menjadi sangat sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Kadang bahkan Yunho bisa pulang larut malam hingga berhari-hari. Yunho berangkat kerja pagi-pagi sebelum Jaejoong terbangun dan pulang kembali ke rumah setelah Jaejoong tertidur. Menyebabkan sangat sedikit waktu yang bisa ia luangkan untuk istrinya. Sementara Jaejoong selalu mencoba mengerti kesibukan Yunho dan tidak pernah menuntut apapun. Ia tidak ingin menjadi beban untuk suaminya itu.

Hingga entah kapan tepatnya, hubungan mereka menjadi dingin dan canggung satu sama lain. Diawali dari seringnya Yunho pergi keluar kota hingga berhari-hari demi mengurus pekerjaannya. Jikapun sempat Yunho menghubungi Jaejoong, itu hanya menjadi percakapan telepon yang canggung dan sekejap karena Yunho harus segera kembali mengurus pekerjaannya.

Dan pada suatu malam kepulangan Yunho setelah pergi selama hampir empat hari, Jaejoong menyambut Yunho dengan antusias. Tidak bisa dipungkiri betapa rindunya namja cantik itu akan sosok suaminya itu. Meskipun akhir-akhir ini hubungan mereka menjadi sedikit kaku akibat kesibukan mereka, tapi tidak sedikitpun mengikis rasa cinta Jaejoong pada suaminya.

Tapi bukan pelukan hangat ataupun kecupan mesra yang didapat Jaejoong dari Yunho, melainkan wajah lelah dan datar yang ditunjukannya di depan Jaejoong. Selama ini memang selalu gurat lelah itu yang Jaejoong perhatikan dari suaminya, hanya saja entah mengapa hari ini Jaejoong merasa sesuatunya telah berubah. Segalanya tidak akan sama lagi.

.

.

* * *

Setelah tiga tahun menjalin masa pacaran dan hampir dua tahun menikah, Jaejoong tahu ada sesuatu yang terasa berbeda. Sempat terbesit di pikiran Jaejoong apakah suaminya itu sudah mulai bosan padanya atau bahkan memiliki kekasih gelap, tapi sekali lagi, rasa cintanya yang besar memaksanya untuk selalu berpikir positif. Jaejoong tidak ingin memancing pertengkaran dengan Yunho yang entah mengapa menjadi sangat sensitif.

Untuk pertama kalinya hari ini, Jaejoong makan malam dengan sang suami. Tapi hanya kecanggungan yang terjadi. Hanya obrolan seperti, bagaimana pekerjaan dan bagaimana hari-harimu.. itu saja yang bisa mereka lontarkan satu sama lain. Dalam hati masing-masing banyak pikiran berkecamuk. Sebenarnya sejak kapan hubungan mereka menjadi seperti ini?

Dulu, saat-saat seperti ini selalu menjadi hari yang romantis untuk mereka. Dimulai dari Yunho yang selalu menempel Jaejoong yang sedang memasak, berubah manja agar Jaejoong menyuapinya dan memaksa Jaejoong duduk di pangkuan Yunho. Selalu ada kehangatan berbeda saat mata mereka bertemu. Dan hingga detik ini, tak pernah lagi mereka temukan. Apakah karena mereka tidak cukup bijak untuk melihat ketulusan hati masing-masing, ataukah memang ada sesuatu yang salah?

" Hari ini Ahra noona membawa anaknya bermain ke restoran, Yun. Eunji sangat lucu." Ujar Jaejoong memulai obrolan.

Jaejoong memperhatikan Yunho yang tetap makan tanpa menanggapi obrolannya. Dan Jaejoong kembali berbicara. Biarlah ia bicara sendiri asalkan rasa sesak di dadanya dapat tersamarkan. " Eunji akan berulang tahun yang kedua tiga hari lagi, Yun. Aku ingin memberikan hadiah yang bagus untuknya. Kira-kira apa yang bisa membuatnya senang ya.. eum..bagaimana kalau..."

" Bisakah kau tidak membicarakan anak saat kita makan? Terlebih itu bukan anak kita." Sahut Yunho ketus memotong ucapan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong merasa tanah yang dipijaknya tiba-tiba amblas. Seperti ada sebuah tangan besar tidak terlihat yang meremas jantungnya dan menariknya hingga melorot. Perutnya terasa seperti dikelilingi ribuan semut. Napasnya sesak dan tangannya dingin.

Mata Jaejoong berkedut. Wajahnya bergetar. Sebuah kenyataan terpampang di depan matanya. Susah payah Jaejoong menyunggingkan senyum sambil berusaha meredam sakit hati yang menggelegak dihatinya.

Jaejoong kembali memaksakan sebuah senyum. " Mianhe..aku tidak bisa memberikan anak yang lucu untukmu. Aku memang tidak berguna." Jaejoong merasa tersedak oleh muntahan yang terasa berjejal ingin keluar dari tenggorokannya saat mengucapkan kata-kata itu.

" Harus berapa kali kukatakan agar jangan mengungkit hal itu? Bagian mana dari kata-kataku yang tidak kau mengerti Jung Jaejoong?" sahut Yunho sedikit emosi.

Jaejoong mendengus sinis. " Tapi semua itu kenyataan. Aku tahu bagaimana pandangan matamu saat melihat anak-anak. Aku tahu seberapa inginnya kau dipanggil appa suatu hari nanti oleh anakmu. Darah dagingmu. Tapi aku tidak bisa memberikannya untukmu. Seharusnya kau sadar akan hal itu sebelum menikahiku Jung Yunho."

Yunho menoleh menatap Jaejoong. Keduanya diliputi emosi yang tidak bisa dijelaskan. Sesaat mata mereka saling berpandangan dalam diam. Berjuta kata berlompatan di dalam kepala masing-masing. Jaejoong pernah berkata seperti ini sebelumnya, tapi reaksi Yunho saat itu adalah langsung memeluk dan membisikan kata-kata yang bisa membuat Jaejoong tidak merasa menjadi istri tak berguna.

Tapi sekarang, Jaejoong hanya memasang wajah datar dibalik kesedihannya dan Yunho yang memilih meninggalkan ruang makan sambil berkata. " Kau tidak pernah berubah bahkan setelah menikah, Jae. Kau tetap keras kepala. Aku lelah."

.

.

* * *

Minggu berganti minggu, tapi hubungan mereka tak juga menunjukkan kehangatan. Malah semakin dingin. Tidak ada lagi kunjungan Yunho hanya untuk sekedar makan siang dengan Jaejoong, tidak ada lagi canda sore di akhir pekan sambil memandangi kebun lily Jaejoong. Tidak ada lagi Jaejoong yang selalu terjaga menunggu suaminya pulang, bahkan sekedar bertelepon dan mengirim pesan singkat pun tak ada satupun dari mereka yang memulainya.

Semua kebekuan itu menyusup begitu saja di setiap celah hati mereka yang lemah. Membuat mereka mulai lupa akan apa itu makna cinta yang sebenarnya. Jaejoong seperti membangun tembok agar tidak ada hal apapun yang bisa melukainya, tapi itu justru membuat Yunho tidak mampu menjangkau Jaejoong. Mereka berdua bagai orang asing yang tingga dalam satu atap, bahkan satu ranjang yang sama. Dan sudah hampir beberapa bulan ini mereka sudah tidak pernah lagi bercinta. Dan kesan percintaan terakhir mereka adalah, kosong tanpa makna.

Dan disaat rawan itulah seseorang masuk ke kehidupan mereka. Tepatnya ke kehidupan Yunho. Kwon Boa. Seorang yeoja cantik, putri dari Direktur Kwon sekaligus menjadi sekertaris Yunho. Boa memiliki pribadi yang baik dan santun, bahkan Boa menjadi satu-satunya sahabat wanita yang dimiliki Yunho. Tempat ia mencurahkan segala keluh kesahnya akan kehidupan pernikahannya.

Boa selalu saja memberikan masukan agar hubungan Yunho dan Jaejoong menjadi baik. Akan tetapi tak pernah ada satupun dari ide itu yang mampu menggerakkan hati Yunho untuk melakukannya. Yunho seakan merasa sudah lelah. Yunho ragu apakah Jaejoong masih mencintainya. Terlebih jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya Yunho sangat mendambakan kehadiran seorang anak.

Dulu mungkin semua itu tidak menjadi penghalang kebersamaannya bersama Jaejoong. Akan tetapi kenyataan hidup selalu membuatnya bertemu dengan anak-anak dari rekan kerjanya. Dan lambat laun semua itu menjadi suatu tekanan yang besar. Hingga akhirnya, Yunho menjalin hubungan dengan Boa. Menjadi sepasang kekasih. Yunho sering pergi bahkan menginap di apartemen Boa.

Sejujurnya ada perasaan bersalah yang sangat besar saat dirinya mendekap tubuh Boa, menciumnya, dan berbagi malam panas bersama. Berkali kali hatinya berteriak, bukan Boa yang seharusnya ada di dekapannya, bukan Boa yang seharusnya ia cium, bukan Boa orang yang seharusnya ia bagi cinta dan hasrat – tapi Jaejoong. Tapi lagi-lagi pikiran mengusai hati Yunho. Alasan terbesarnya adalah bahwa Boa seorang yeoja dan sudah pasti bisa memberikannya anak. Dan bukankah seharusnya hubungan seperti inilah yang wajar? Mengingat Yunho merasa bahwa Jaejoong sudah berubah. Ataukah sebenarnya ia yang berubah?

.

.

* * *

Hari-hari Jaejoong dirumah menjadi suram. Tidak ada lagi kehangatan dan canda tawa. Ia hanya mampu memandangi hujan yang sangat lebat yang sedang mengguyur kota. Jaejoong sibuk mengamati hujan tepat di depan kebun lily nya yang mulai berbunga. Udara memang sangat dingin, tapi Jaejoong menikmatinya. Aroma hujan, Jaejoong selalu menyukai itu. Rintikan hujan mengalun bagai sebuah musik pilu di telinganya.

Membuatnya mengingat semua kenangannya bersama Yunho. Bagai sebuah benang kusut yang tak mudah dipisahkan. Cinta, rindu, marah, kecewa dan luka. Semua perasaan itu telah mengajarkannya banyak hal. Dan keputusannya sudah bulat. Jaejoong akan pergi menemui seseorang. Seseorang yang mungkin saja dapat membantunya.

.

.

* * *

" Apa kau yakin dengan keputusanmu Jae?" tanya seorang namja berjidat lebar pada Jaejoong yang saat itu sudah tertidur di atas ranjang rumah sakit dan akan segera melakukan operasi.

Selama ini Yunho selalu melakukan banyak hal untuk membuatnya bahagia, dan sekaranglah saat yang tepat untuknya memberikan kebahagiaan yang sama pada Yunho.

Hari ini Jaejoong akan melakukan operasi pencangkokan rahim. Sebenarnya penemuan ini digolongkan masih baru di sebuah rumah sakit terkemuka di Seoul. Dan diperuntukkan bagi pasangan sesama jenis yang ingin memiliki keturunan tanpa menggunakan jasa ibu pengganti.

Yoochun sebagai salah satu kepala rumah sakit sudah memperingatkan Jaejoong akan resikonya, mengingat Jaejoong akan menjadi sukarelawan uji coba yang pertama. Keinginannya sudah bulat. Ia ingin bisa memberikan anak untuk suami tercintanya.

Tanpa ditemani Yunho, operasi itu berlangsung selama kurang lebih lima jam. Jaejoong memaksa Yoochun dan juga Junsu agar merahasiakan ini semua dari Yunho. Dan karena Yunho sudah jarang pulang, ia pun tidak tahu jika selama hampir dua hari Jaejoong terbaring di rumah sakit pasca operasi.

Jaejoong hanya sesekali menerima telpon dari Yunho yang mengatakan bahwa dirinya lagi-lagi tidak bisa pulang. Dan Jaejoong hanya bisa tersenyum miris meratapi nasib pernikahannya yang akan berakhir seperti apa.

.

.

* * *

Satu bulan sudah Jaejoong membawa rahim dalam tubuhnya. Berbagai obat-obatan sudah ia habiskan demi menjaga kesuburan rahimnya. Berkali-kali rasa sakit dan ngilu menderanya, tapi dia selalu mencoba bertahan. Semua demi Yunho.

Yunho yang sedikit menyadari perubahan istrinya yang menjadi lebih kurus, sedikit khawatir dan menyarankan Jaejoong agar pergi ke dokter, tapi jaejoong menolak dengan mengatakan dirinya baik-baik saja. Meskipun Yunho berkata begitu, tapi tak ada sedikitpun niatan dari Yunho untuk menemani Jaejoong.

Entahlah, Jaejoong merasa dirinya kuat, yang secara tidak langsung membuat Yunho tidak mendapat tempat sebagai seorang suami di sisi Jaejoong. Sakit hati Yunho melihat perubahan istrinya. Seakan akan istrinya sudah tidak membutuhkan dirinya lagi. Sering Yunho berharap saat dirinya tidak pulang, istrinya itu akan marah atau bahkan mengamuk padanya dan berkata bahwa ia ingin Yunho ada untuknya. Tapi semua itu tidak pernah terjadi. Jaejoong hanya tersenyum simpul dan tidak pernah mempermasalahkan itu. Dan semua hal itu justru membuat hati Yunho semakin sakit. Sebenarnya apa yang Jaejoong rasakan selama ini?

.

.

* * *

Hari ini Jaejoong berkunjung ke rumah sakit tempat Yoochun bekerja, dan mendapat kabar baik bahwa rahimnya telah siap untuk dibuahi. Betapa bahagianya Jaejoong mendengar semua itu. Dan dengan semangat tinggi Jaejoong berniat menemui Yunho di kantornya. Jaejoong pernah berkunjung kesana dua kali saat Yunho mengajaknya.

Sambil berjalan masuk ke dalam mobil, Jaejoong mengeluarkan handphone nya dan menelpon suaminya. Berniat bertanya apakah Yunho ada di kantor. Dan akan memberikan kejutan pada Yunho dengan muncul di depannya.

_" Yeobseo.."_

" Yunnie..sekarang kau ada dimana?"

_" Di kantor. Waeyo?"_

" Aniyeo.. kau sudah makan siang?"

_" Ne..aku sudah makan. Bagaimana denganmu?"_

" Eum. Aku juga sudah makan siang. Baiklah kalau begitu. Annyeong Yunnie. Saranghae.."

Beberapa detik tidak terdengar jawaban dari Yunho. Membuat hati Jaejoong berdebar-debar. menunggu balasan kata cinta dari Yunho.

_" Ne. Annyeong."_

Klik!

Tidak ada! Tidak ada balasan kata cinta dari Yunho. Bahkan untuk mengucapkan kata Nado pun tidak Yunho lakukan.

Jeojoong tersenyum miris sambil memandang pantulan dirinya dari kaca spion mobilnya. Menyedihkan. Apakah semuanya begitu sulit untuk kembali? Mata Jaejoong memanas. Ia merindukan suaminya. Ia merindukan Yunhonya yang dulu. Setetes cairan bening mengalir melewati pipi mulusnya. Cerminan rasa sakit dan terluka.

.

.

* * *

Dua puluh menit kemudian Jaejoong sampai di depan kantor Yunho. Sebelum turun dari mobil, Jaejoong mencoba memperbaiki penampilannya. Bagaimana pun ia kemari karena ingin membicarakan semua dengan Yunho.

Namun apa yang dilihatnya membuatnya hancur seketika. Yunho sedang mencium mesra seorang Yeoja cantik yang tak lain adalah Boa tepat di depan pintu masuk kantornya. Sebelum akhirnya yeoja itu dengan mobil, meninggalkan Yunho yang masih melambaikan tangannya.

Jaejoong menatap tidak percaya pada pemandangan di depannya. Dan lebih tersayat lagi menyaksikan senyum Yunho. Senyum yang selama ini Yunho berikan hanya untuknya. Retak sudah rasanya bumi yang dipijaknya. Semua suara ricuh di sekitarnya berubah menjadi suara dengungan di telinga Jaejoong. Rasanya seperti terlempar ke dasar jurang yang dalam. Sakit!

Tubuhnya menjadi lemas dan pandangannya mulai tidak jelas karena air mata yang sudah menggenang. Dengan tertatih Jaejoong kembali masuk ke dalam mobil sebelum Yunho menyadari kehadirannya.

Jaejoong meremas dadanya dengan kuat. Mencoba meringankan sakit yang tengah ia rasakan. Belum pernah Jaejoong merasakan sakit yang sangat menyesakkan seperti ini. Bahkan rasanya jauh lebih sakit daripada saat kedua orang tuanya mengusirnya.

Hiks..hiks..

Jaejoong tidak kuasa menahan air matanya. Jaejoong berusaha menangis tanpa suara. Dibekapnya bibirnya sendiri dengan tangannya dan tangan sebelahnya berkali-kali memukul dadanya. Dimana ditempat itulah sumber sakitnya berasal. Jaejoong sudah tidak perduli lagi apakah matanya akan bengkak setelah ini. Yang dipikirkannya hanyalah ingin melepaskan hati ini dari rasa sakit, meskipun harus menangis seorang diri.

Apakah keputusan Jaejoong untuk datang kemari sudah tepat?

.

.

* * *

Bunyi ponsel Jaejoong malam itu, memecah keheningan yang terjadi di kediaman Jaejoong. Sebuah pesan singkat dari Yunho yang sudah menunggunya di restoran langganan mereka. Tumben sekali Yunho mengajaknya keluar tanpa pulang kerumah lebih dulu. Sebersit harapan muncul di hati Jaejoong bahwa ia bisa memperbaiki semuanya.

Dengan segera Jaejoong menyiapkan dirinya untuk bertemu dengan Yunho. Memakai parfum kesukaan Yunho, menggunakan pakaian pemberian Yunho. Sambil berdiri di depan cermin, Jaejoong memperhatikan penampilannya. Sesaat tangannya mengelus pelan perutnya. Berharap sekaranglah saat yang tepat untuk mengatakan pada Yunho.

.

.

* * *

Mereka makan malam dalam diam. Tak ada satupun yang ingin mengatakan apapun. Mereka sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Hingga makanan telah berganti dengan segelas teh hangat, Jaejoong masih sibuk memandang hujan gerimis yang mulai turun.

" Jae.." panggil Yunho parau.

Jaejoong menoleh menatap Yunho. Terlihat jelas dari sorot mata Yunho bahwa dirinya tengah terluka. Terluka dan bimbang. Yunho berpikir keras antara akan memberitahukan yang sejujurnya mengenai hubungannya dengan Boa pada Jaejoong atau tidak. Karena Yunho tidak ingin melihat wajah sedih dan air mata Jaejoong lagi. Dan jika Jaejoong menahannya, maka ia berjanji akan kembali kepelukan Jaejoong. Yunho hanya ingin Jaejoong mengungkapkan perasaannya.

" Aku..sepertinya.. sepertinya kita sudah tidak bisa bersama lagi, Jae?"

Remuk redam sekali lagi seluruh perasan Jaejoong. Apakah semua ini memang harus berakhir? Betapa mudahnya kata-kata itu meluncur dari bibir Yunho. Sorot mata Yunho sudah menyadarkan Jaejoong jika Yunho bukan lagi miliknya.

Tanpa memandang Yunho, Jaejoong berlari keluar menembus gerimis. Yunho mengejar Jaejoong dan mengajak Jaejoong berteduh. Jaejoong menolaknya. Jaejoong beralasan kalau saat ini hanya air, dan lagipula Jaejoong suka hujan.

" Mau bicara apa lagi?" tanya Jaejoong dengan sorot mata nanar memandang hujan di depannya. Sementara Yunho menghela napas berat di sampingnya. Tidak berniat menjawab.

" Apa yang terjadi denganmu, Yun? Akhir-akhir ini kau selalu menjaga jarak denganku. Kau sudah tidak pernah mengirimiku pesan singkat. Bahkan sepertinya kau sangat membenciku. Apa salahku padamu? Apa karena aku tidak bisa menjadi istri yang sempurna? Yang bisa memberikanmu anak? Apa kau menyesal telah menikah denganku?" Jaejoong kembali bertanya dengan nada putus asa.

" Semuanya sudah berakhir." Ucap Yunho datar dan singkat. Yunho hanya mampu menunduk tanpa berani memandang Jaejoong.

" Berakhir? Maksudmu? Apa yang berakhir?" tanya Jaejoong lirih.

" Kita."

Beberapa menit kemudian Yunho meralat kata-katanya. " Maksudku bukan kita. Tapi aku dan kau. Bukankah aku dan kau tidak akan pernah menjadi kita?"

" Kau bicara apa, Yun? Siapa yang bilang kalau kau dan aku tidak akan pernah menjadi kita?"

" Takdir. Takdir memang tak pernah berkata tentang hal itu. Tapi takdir menunjukannya."

" Takdir tidak pernah menunjukkan itu, Jung Yunho." Jawab Jaejoong tegas.

" Tak pernah? Bagaimana dengan perdebatan dan sikap acuh kita selama ini? Bukankah itu cukup menunjukan kalau kita tidak bisa bersama lagi? Kau lembut sedangkan aku keras. Kau air sedangkan aku api. Kita berbeda, bahkan jika kita tetap bersama kita akan mengahancurkan satu sama lain."

Jaejoong menatapYunho tidak percaya. Tidakkah Yunho berada diposisi istrinya saat ini. Apa Yunho mengira hanya dirinya yang tersiksa? Hanya dirinya yang kesepian?

Hujan semakin deras. Sebanyak air hujan itulah air mata Jaejoong yang ditahannya. Mungkin untuk terakhir kalinya, Jaejoong ingin Yunho melihat senyumnya, bukan tangisnya.

" Mengapa kau menginginkan ini berakhir? Bukankah terlalu awal untuk mengakhirinya?" tanya Jaejoong lagi sambil memandang Yunho sendu.

" Kenapa kau bertanya padaku? Kau yang mengakhirinya. Bukan aku." Jawab Yunho datar.

" Aku? Aku tak pernah mengatakan ingin mengakhiri semuanya."

" Sekali lagi, mungkin lidahmu terlalu kelu untuk mengatakan bahwa semua ini telah berakhir. Tetapi kau berhasil menunjukannya, Jae. Kau menunjukkan tanda-tanda bahwa kau ingin mengakhirinya. Sikap keras kepalamu, selalu membuatku terlihat jahat dimatamu. Kemandirianmu yang terlalu kuat, selalu membuatku tidak punya celah untuk masuk ke kehidupanmu dan berperan sebagai suamimu. Kau tidak pernah lagi terbuka padaku. Apa yang kau pikir, apa yang kau rasa, aku tak pernah lagi tahu. Kita sudah seperti orang asing, Jae."

" Begitukah kau memandangku selama ini, Yun?" tanya Jaejoong dengan suara bergetar. Yunho mengalihkan pandangannya dan tidak menjawab.

"KenapaYun..? Kenapa baru sekarang kau mengatakan takdir ini padaku? Dulu kau pernah bilang jika kita bersama maka..." ucapan Jaejoong terpotong karena Yunho segera menjawab, " Itu dulu, Jae. sekarang tanda-tandanya sudah jelas bahwa kau ingin mengakhirinya."

Jaejoong merasa sesak mendengar penjelasan Yunho. Ia lah yang sudah menyebabkan ini semua. Ia yang sudah membuat Yunho secara tidak langsung tidak mendapat tempat disisinya. Apakah ini semua memang salahnya?

Jika seandainya waktu bisa diputar kembali, Jaejoong sendiripun tidak tahu mana yang terbaik untuknya.

Apakah lebih baik tidak pernah bertemu dengan Yunho saja atau tidak pernah menjalin hubungan dengan Yunho?

Tapi kalaupun ia tidak pernah bertemu dengan Yunho, apakah ada jaminan pasti jika ia akan bisa mencintai seseorang sebesar rasa cintanya pada Yunho?

Apakah itu akan lebih baik?

Hening. Jaejoong tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Tak pernah terpikirkan oleh Jaejoong kalau Yunho akan mengatakan hal seperti ini padanya. Tidakkah Yunho tahu jika selama ini dia hanya bisa meratapi nasib dan kesepian dirumah tanpa sosok Yunho? Tak tahukah jika Jaejoong sering menangisi perubahan yang terjadi? Jaejoong tidak tahu apa yang sudah membuat Yunho berubah. Apakah karena Boa?

" Apakah ini semua karena yeoja itu?" tanya Jaejoong dengan suara bergetar. Yunho tersentak sesaat. Dalam hati bertanya tanya apa yang Jaejoong maksud adalah Boa?

" Kenapa kau diam, Yun? Pasti kau bingung aku tahu darimana tentang yeoja itu." Sambung Jaejoong sambil memaksakan senyum pada wajahnya.

"Lalu kenapa kau bepura pura tidak tahu, Jae~? Dan semakin membiarkan hubungan kita seperti ini?" tanya Yunho. Kali ini Yunho pun merasa sedih akan kenyataan ini. Bagaimana bisa istrinya tidak berkata ataupun meminta penjelasan apapun darinya? Tidakkah Jaejoong merasa cemburu?

" Karena aku tidak ingin tahu" jawab Jaejoong sambil menatap hamparan taman di depannya. Gelap dan basah, persis seperti hatinya saat ini. " Jika itu mungkin, aku lebih suka tidak tahu seterusnya sampai akhir. Melihatmu tersenyum, aku sangat bahagia. Tapi di lain pihak, jika aku harus menerima kenyataan, semuanya akan menghilang seperti khayalan belaka"

" Itu..maafkan aku Jae. Aku sudah tidak bisa mundur lagi. Aku sudah berjanji pada Boa jika akan segera menikah dengannya." Perasaan bersalah yang besar menggelayut di hati Yunho.

Hati Jaejoong kembali merasakan sakit yang amat sangat ketika membayangkan Yunho akan memandang yeoja itu dengan penuh cinta. Sebagaimana dulu Yunho sering memandangnya. Jaejoong tidak sanggup memikirkan bagaimana Yunho telah menyentuh orang lain saat Jaejoong merasa kesepian menanti kehadirannya. Dalam hati Jaejoong menjerit. Mengapa..mengapa baru sekarang perpisahan ini harus terjadi? Setelah semua perjalanan kisah hidup mereka. Mengapa harus perpisahan seperti ini jawabannya?

" Gurae... kau bebas melakukan apapun, Yun. Jika memang yeoja itu yang bisa membuatmu bahagia, aku akan merelakanmu. Tapi bolehkan aku meminta satu hari saja waktumu untukku?" ada nada getir yang jelas terlukis dari ucapannya.

Jaejoong mencoba tersenyum meskipun hatinya sakit. Ia pernah membayangkan hal ini sebelumnya, tapi ternyata rasanya jauh lebih menyakitkan saat mengalaminya langsung. Membuatnya ingin menangis. Tapi ia seorang namja yang tidak akan memperlihatkan kelemahan dirinya seperti itu.

" Tapi..." Yunho terlihat ragu. Entah mengapa semuanya terasa runyam sekarang. Bahkan tak dipungkiri hatinya pun merasa sedih. Yunho merasa matanya memanas menerima kenyataan pahit ini. Tapi sekuat tenaga ia tahan tangisnya, karena ia tidak ingin menunjukkan air mata di depan Jaejoong. Itu hanya akan semakin melukainya. Benarkah ini yang diinginkannya? Berpisah dengan Jaejoong dan memulai kehidupan normal yang bahagia bersama orang lain? Lalu bagaimana dengan Jaejoong?

" Aku mohon Yun.." terlihat doe eyes yang dulunya sangat indah, sekarang sudah redup kehilangan cahayanya. Yunho merasa dadanya sakit saat mendengar Jaejoong memohon padanya.

.

.

* * *

Pagi harinya Yunho menjemput Jaejoong dirumah. Karena kemarin malam Yunho lebih memilih tidur di apartemennya yang sudah dibelinya bersama Boa sekitar dua minggu yang lalu. Sedangkan pakaiannya akan dibawa perlahan.

Semalaman baik Jaejoong maupun Yunho tidak bisa tidur. Bahkan Yunho melarang Boa yang ingin menemuinya di apartemennya. Ia merasa perlu waktu sendiri. Begitu pula Jaejoong. Ia nyaris tidak tidur sama sekali, berteman sepi di depan kebun lily pemberian Yunho.

Jaejoong membukakan pintu untuk Yunho dengan wajah ceria. Membuat Yunho tertegun dan seperti kembali ke masa lalu. Masa-masa indah penuh cinta mereka bersama. Sempat dibayangan Yunho jika Jaejoong akan menyambutnya dengan wajah suram sarat akan kesedihan, tapi Yunho salah. Mungkin memang benar, Jaejoongpun tidak masalah dengan perpisahan ini.

" Duduk dulu ne. Aku sedang memasak makanan kesukaannmu untuk sarapan." Ujar Jaejoong ceria sambil kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya memasak. Sementara Yunho hanya bisa menatap kosong punggung namja cantik yang masih menyandang gelar istrinya itu – bergerak dengan lincah kesana kemari.

Sekelebat bayangan masa lalu kembali hinggap di otaknya. Rasa rindu untuk memeluk punggung mungil itu, tiba-tiba muncul. Yunho bahkan telah lupa kapan terakhir kali ia melihat istrinya itu memasak. Kapan terakhir kali ia duduk manis sambil memperhatikan istri tercintanya menyiapkan masakan.

Perlahan Yunho bangkit dan berjalan menghampiri Jaejoong. Memeluk istrinya itu dari belakang dan mencium aroma yang seketika menghantamnya. Aroma yang sangat ia rindukan. Sepercik api rasa muncul, tapi dengan segera Yunho menepisnya. Sementara Jaejoong hanya dapat membeku dengan perasaan sakit yang membuat ngilu. Pelukan hangat yang sangat ia rindukan justru kembali ia rasakan disaat keadaan seperti ini.

" Yunnie..." lirih Jaejoong.

Yunho menggeleng sambil tetap memeluk Jaejoong. Hatinya merasa pilu mendengar panggilan sayang istrinya itu untuknya. " Jangan, Jae. jangan memanggilku seperti itu lagi."

.

.

* * *

Selesai memasak, Jaejoong menyuapi Yunho seperti kebiasaan Yunho dulu. Dan semua itu justru membuat Yunho susuah menelan makanan itu. Seakan ia dipaksa menelan kepahitan hidupnya. Tapi senyum Jaejoong sama sekali tidak pernah pudar sepanjang hari itu.

Setelah sarapan, Jaejoong mengajak Yunho berkunjung ke restorannya, bertegur salam dengan Junsu yang mengira bahwa hubungan mereka baik-baik saja. Dan Yunho pun tidak pernah tahu jika Jaejoong telah berhenti bekerja pasca operasi.

Makan siang bersama, berbelanja, menonton film yang belum sempat mereka tonton. Dan hingga malam datang, membuat mereka sadar akan detik-detik terakhir kebersamaan mereka. Terbesit rasa tidak rela dihati keduanya. Yunho pun mulai merasa menjadi dirinya yang dulu dan seakan merasakan perasaan yang sangat meluap kembali pada istrinya.

Tepat pukul sembilan malam, Yunjae memilih duduk bersama di depan kebun bunga Jaejoong. Ditemani gerimis yang sangat Jaejoong sukai. Mereka bercanda bersama dan menertawakan lelucon konyol diantara kesedihan hati masing-masing. Msekipun pakaian mereka sedikit basah, mereka tidak perduli.

" Si jidat Yoochun memang perayu ulung." Yunho benar-benar tertawa lepas dengan lelucon mereka. Bahkan Jaejoong ikut terkekeh dengan ceita Yunho.

Tiba-tiba Jaejoong berhenti tertawa. Dia memperhatikan Yunho yang masih tertawa lepas. Mungkin ini terakhir kalinya Jaejoong melihat Yunho tertawa karenanya dan bersamanya. Jaejoong menatap wajah Yunho lekat-lekat. Ia berusaha mengingat setiap lekuk wajah suaminya itu. Jika Tuhan tidak mengijinkannya untuk memiliki Yunho, maka biarkanlah Jaejoong memiliki kenangan tentang Yunho. Tetapi Jaejoong tak ingin mengingat kenangan ini setiap saat. Biarkanlah hujan menyimpan kenangan antara dirinya dan Yunho.

Tanpa sadar Jaejoong meneteskan air mata. Dia berbalik membelakangi Yunho. Pundaknya bergetar hebat. Tangisnya benar-benar tak bisa ditahan lagi. Suara tangisnya pecah diantara lebatnya hujan. Yunho segera menghentikan tawanya. Dia menatap punggung itu. Punggung namja cantik yang dulu sempat menjadi tempat pertama saat sedih maupun senang. Yunho tahu betapa rapuhnya istrinya itu.

Jaejoong segera menghapus air matanya. Mengatur suaranya agar tidak bergetar saat berbicara denganYunho nantinya. Jaejoong membalikkan tubuhnya dan tersenyum kaku saat melihat Yunho. Yunho membalas senyuman Jaejoong dengan tulus. Jaejoong tak tahu harus bagaimana terhadap sesuatu yang telah berakhir. Yang terbesit di benaknya adalah betapa bodohnya ia. Jaejoong juga tahu bahwa hujan akan membawanya pada kenangan antara dia dan Yunho, tetapi pada saat hujan berhenti kenangan itu sedikit demi sedikit akan menghilang.

Jaejoong beranjak dari duduknya, begitu juga Yunho. " Tidurlah, Jae. ini sudah malam."

Sebelum Yunho sempat beranjak ke kamar tamu, Jaejoong terlebih dahulu memeluk Yunho dari belakang. " Tidurlah denganku malam ini, Yun."

Yunho mencoba mengatur perasaannya agar tidak berbalik dan memeluk istrinya itu. Bagaimanapun mereka akan segera berpisah. Apa yang sebenarnya diharapkan Jaejoong. Tak sekalipun Jaejoong berniat mencegah perpisahan ini. Lalu untuk apa Jaejoong ingin bersama dengan Yunho hingga seperti ini?

" Jae.."

" Aku mohon Yun. sekali ini saja dan untuk yang terakhir."

.

.

* * *

Dan disinilah mereka berdua, diatas ranjang yang biasa mereka gunakan sebagai tempat memadu kasih dulu. Tidur di atas ranjang ini membuat kenangan Yunho akan istrinya bangkit kembali. Dan tanpa bisa diduga, Yunho pun memulai semuanya.

Kembali menyentuh kulit selembut sutra itu, menciumi segala aroma yang membuatnya melupakan segalanya. Dan ketika mendengar desahan serta erangan Jaejoong, Yunho sadar seberapa ia juga sangat merindukan istrinya ini. Semakin lama, letupan perasaan Yunho makin menjadi. Tetapi ia terlalu takut untuk mengakui semua perasaan yang sudah tidak asing baginya itu sebagai cinta.

Baginya Jaejoong sudah tidak mencintainya lagi. Tanpa disadari oleh Yunho, Jaejoong berusaha menahan tangisnya ditengah desahannya akan aktifitas Yunho yang sudah berlangsung lebih dari empat jam. Dan untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Yunho seakan merasa tidak pernah puas. Mereka berdua seakan takut menerima kenyataan bahwa setelah matahari terbit nanti, semuanya tidak akan sama lagi.

.

.

* * *

Pagi hari yang mendung seakan mengejek suasana hati seorang namja cantik dirumah itu. Seakan mngutuknya agar tidak pernah bahagia.

Yunho sudah mengemasi semua pakaiannya dan berniat menemui Jaejoong yang sedang duduk tenang menghadap kebun bunganya. Entah kapan namja cantik itu terbangun. Berbagai perasaan bersalah berkecamuk dalam diri Yunho. Tapi mengingat semua misscall Boa kemarin, membuat Yunho kembali pada pendiriannya.

" Jae, aku pergi. Mengenai rumah ini, aku menyerahkannya atas namamu. Dan untuk surat perceraian, pengacaraku yang akan mengurusnya."

Mendengar kata perceraian membuat Jaejoong merasa mual dan pusing. Seperti ada tangan yang sedang meremas kepalanya hingga menimbulkan sakit yang tak tertahankan. Apa gunanya dia tinggal dirumah ini tanpa Yunho?

Jaejoong menghela napas berat. " Ne..." hanya itu jawaban yang Yunho dengar tanpa melihat wajah istrinya untuk yang terakhir kalinya, karena Jaejoong masih terus membelakanginya.

Yunho memandang Jaejoong pilu. " Kalau begitu aku pergi. Jaga dirimu baik-baik, Jae. Selamat tinggal."

Setelah kepergian Yunho, Jaejoong kembali menangis pilu. Tangisan yang sangat menyayat hati, sayangnya tak seorang pun bisa mendengarnya. " Yunnie..jangan pergi Yun. Aku masih sangat mencintaimu."

.

.

* * *

Pagi ini, tepat setelah dua minggu kepergian Yunho, Jaejoong merasa sesuatu hal yang aneh terjadi dengannya. Ia sering mual, muntah bahkan mengalami sakit pada bagian perut hingga kadang menyebabkannya pingsan.

Dan atas desakan dari Junsu yang khawatir padanya, Jaejoong memeriksakan diri ke rumah sakit Yoochun. Dan disanalah sekali lagi Jaejoong merasa takdir tengah mempermainkannya. Ia hamil.

Rahim dan pembuahan itu sukses. Dan saat ini janin Jaejoong baru berusia satu minggu. Tak bisa dipungkiri bagaimana bahagianya Jaejoong saat ini. Ingin sekali ia berlari menemui Yunho dan menceritakan semua kabar baik ini, akan tetapi itu tidak mungkin. Meskipun ini anak Yunho, Jaejoong sadar Yunho sudah tidak mencintainya lagi.

.

* * *

Memasuki usia kandungan empat bulan, sebuah kabar buruk datang. Jaejoong tidak bisa meneruskan kehamilannya karena ternyata rahimnya bermasalah dan akan sangat membahayakan nyawanya. Terbukti dari seberapa seringnya Jaejoong berteriak histeris menahan sakit serta turunnya imun tubuhnya sedikit demi sedikit. Bahkan kini Jaejoong seperti mayat hidup. Tapi semua bujukkan YooSu untuk mengangakat rahim Jaejoong, tidak mempan. Jaejoong tetap memilih bertahan. Demi anak Yunho. Anaknya. Anak mereka.

.

.

* * *

Dan tanpa seorangpun menyadari, setelah pertemuan terakhir YunJae. Yunho merasa hidupnya hampa. Entah bagaimana, kehadiran Boa tidak lagi berarti dimatanya. Hanya Jaejoong yang selalu mengisi hari-harinya. Berkali sempat terpikir untuk menjemput Jaejoong kembali, akan tetapi harga dirinya melarang. Lagipula Jaejoong tidak pernah menghubungi Yunho sama sekali. Dan yang paling anehnya, Yunho mendapat kabar dari pengacaranya jika Jaejoong sudah tidak ada dirumah itu lagi. Dan otomatis hal itu membuat Jaejoong belum menandatangani surat perceraiannya.

Yunho berpikir jika mungkin saja Jaejoong telah pergi bersama dengan orang lain. Orang yang bisa membahagiakannnya.

Dan alasan itulah yang selalu digunakan Yunho setiap kali Boa menanyakan perihal pernikahan. Bahwa ia masih sah suami seorang Jung Jaejoong. Lebih anehnya, Yunho sama sekali tidak merasa bersalah dan justru senang dengan kenyataan itu.

.

.

* * *

Sepuluh bulan kemudian, Yunho mendapat kabar yang sangat mengejutkan. Seperti sebuah mimpi buruk saat Yoochun mengabarkan Yunho bahwa Jaejoong telah meninggal. Dengan kecepatan tinggi, Yunho menuju rumah Yoochun. Dan disanalah semua kenyataan terkuak.

Yoochun membawa Yunho kesebuah ruangan dimana di dalamnya terdapat box bayi. Kaki Yunho seakan tidak menapak tanah saat perlahan menuju box bayi tersebut. Mata Yunho terbelalak melihat sesosok bayi mungil berumur satu bulan berjenis kelamin namja sedang tertidur dengan lelapnya.

" Dia sangat mirip denganmu, Yun." ujar Yoochun miris. " Saat ini kau bisa melihat kemiripan bibirmu dengannya, tapi saat dia membuka matanya, maka kau bisa melihat mata Jaejoong disana."

Yunho terduduk dengan keras ke lantai. Meremas rambut di kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya. Ingin sekali rasanya ia memukuli dirinya sendiri hingga babak belur. Tapi apa daya.. hanya penyesalan yang sangat dalam yang dirasakan Yunho saat ini.

" Mianhe... jeongmal mianhe..." lirih Yunho.

Berharap Jaejoong akan memaafkan semua kesalahan yang baru saja ia lakukan. Kesalahan yang telah menghancurkan Jaejoong dengan sangat bejat dan tentu saja dirinya sendiri juga. Keegoisan yang telah menghancurkan rumah tangga yang sudah susah payah dibangunnya bersama. Sementara Yoochun membiarkan Yunho tenggelam dalam kesedihannya.

Yunho bangkit perlahan, seakan ada beban ratusan kilo yang tengah bergelayut di pundaknya. Meminta ijin pada Yoochun untuk pulang dan menenangkan pikirannya sejenak. Sebelum pergi, Yoochun sempat memberikan sebuah buku bersampul merah pada Yunho.

"Jaejoong ingin kau membacanya." Sahut Yoochun saat melihat pandangan bertanya Yunho.

.

.

* * *

Yunho berjalan gontai memasuki kamarnya. Sudah hampir dua minggu Yunho melarang Boa berkunjung dan hubungan mereka pun menjadi dingin. Pikiran Yunho seperti pergi entah kemana. Tak dihiraukannya apapun yang berada disekitarnya.

Yunho membanting pintu dengan kasar. Yunho tidak peduli pada apapun. mengunci pintu, kemudian merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang.

Yunho tidak menghidupkan lampu. Kamar yang gelap membuatnya merasa nyaman.

Pertama kalinya dalam hidupnya, Yunho menyesali perbuatannya dengan sangat dalam. Yunho benar benar terpuruk.

Yunho terus merutuki dirinya sendiri dan menangis meraung-raung memanggil nama Jaejoong. Betapa kejamnya ia selama ini, membiarkan Jaejoong berjuang seorang diri. Menghianatinya disaat dia rela bertaruh nyawa demi kebahagiaannya. Diamana janji yang pernah Yunho ucapkan untuk membahagiakan dan juga membuat Jaejoong tersenyum? Dimana ia saat Jaejoong membutuhkannya?

Semua bayangannya bersama Jaejoong berkelebat begitu saja. Perasaan Cinta yang muncul tiba tiba saat Yunho bahkan tidak sadar bahwa Yunho selama ini bahagia saat di dekatnya, tertawa dengan segala lelucon konyolnya, tersenyum setiap memikirkannya, terluka melihatnya sakit atau sedih, ingin melakukan yang terbaik untuknya dan cemburu saat melihatnya bersama orang lain. Rasa yang sudah lama Yunho lupakan. Dan sekarang berbaik menyerangnya seperti boomerang.

Dengan perlahan dibukanya buku yang diberikan Yoochun tadi. Terpampanglah kisah hidup terakhir Jaejoong selama sepuluh bulan ini. Tentang kesedihannya dan tentang perjuangannya mempertahankan bayi mereka ketika maut menghantui.

* * *

_7 Desember _

_Dear my Lovely Yunnie Bear_

_Yunnie..mianhe jika suatu saat kau tahu apa yang telah kusembunyikan darimu. Apa kau tahu, Yun..aku sangat merasa bahagia ketika dokter mengatakan jika penanaman rahim ini berhasil dan aku positif hamil. Bukankah ini sebuah kebahagiaan yang selama tiga tahun ini kita tunggu bersama? _

_Hari ini uri aegya sangat aktif, Yun. Usianya sudah dua bulan. Aegya selalu membuatku memuntahkan semua makanan yang kumakan. Disaat malamku, aku selalu berharap kau ada di samping kami Yun. Mengucapkan kata-kata cinta seperti dulu dan mengobrol dengan aegya. Tapi yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah mengelus aegya menggantikan peranmu hingga suatu hari nanti kau dapat melakukannya sendiri. _

_._

_2 Januari _

_Dear my Lovely Yunnie Bear_

_Apa hari ini kau makan dengan baik, Yun?_

_Kau tahu Yun, aku merasa sangat kesal. Kemarin adalah tahun baru, tapi aku tidak bisa pergi kemana mana Yun. Semua karena kondisi tubuhku yang lemah. Aku kesal pada diriku sendiri Yun, bahkan menjaga aegya pun aku sangat lemah. Bagaimana mungkin aku pantas menjadi ibu._

_Aku harap aegya akan menjadi hadiah terindah yang bisa aku berikan untukmu. Betapa aku sangat mengkhayalkan bagaimana nanti kita menjadi appa dan eomma untuk sang aegya. Aku akan menjadi eomma yang setiap hari harus mengurus anak sebelum berangkat bekerja, dan Yunnie akan menjadi appa yang harus bekerja lebih giat lagi untuk kebutuhan keluarga. Aku yakin kebahagiaan kita tak akan pernah berakhir setelah aegya lahir. Bukankah kita terlihat seperti keluarga bahagia? _

_._

_06 Februari_

_Saengil Chukkae my lovely husband. Senangnya, hari ini ulang tahunmu. Dan tadi siang aku sudah membuat kue yang biasa aku buat jika kau ulang tahun. Tapi sayang, aku tidak bisa memberikannya padamu. Aku harap kau tidak kesal saat tahu kuemu telah dihabiskan oleh Yoochun dan juga Junsu. Mereka sangat rakus..hihi.._

_Aku juga punya hadiah istimewa untukmu, Yun. Tapi hadiahnya baru bisa diambil setelah sembilan bulan, ne? Jadi kau harus sabar._

_Yun..setiap malam aku selalu merindukanmu. Bahkan rasa rinduku seakan membuatku gila. Mungkinkah sebenarnya aegya juga rindu pada appanya? Apakah kau pernah memikirkanku, Yun? Apakah setelah kita berpisah, pernah sekali saja kau merindukanku?_

_._

_14 Maret_

_Dear my Lovely Yunnie Bear_

_Hasil pemeriksaan telah keluar,Yun. Dokter mengatakan ada kelainan dari kehamilanku ini, sesuatu yang sangat membahayakanku jika aku tetap mempertahankannya. Betapa aku sangat kaget dengan hasil itu, dokter menyarankanku untuk membuang janin ini secepat mungkin agar aku bisa selamat dan tak mengeluh kesakitan lagi. Sungguh ini adalah pilihan yang sulit. Tidak mungkin aku membunuh anak yang sangat kita inginkan ini, meskipun kau sudah tidak bersmaku lagi, Yun. Bagiku kau tetaplah satu-satunya suamiku. Aku tidak bisa mengecewakanmu lagi._

_Itulah alasan mengapa aku pergi dari rumah dan tinggal bersama YooSu. Karena aku tidak ingin menandatangani surat perceraian itu. Aku hanya ingin saat aegya lahir, ia masih memiliki seorang appa dan bisa menyandang marga Jung. Maafkan keegoisanku ini Yun. Aku hanya ingin aegya bahagia. Bukankah kau sekarang juga telah bahagia tanpa kami, Yun?_

_._

_21 Apil_

_Dear my Lovely Yunnie Bear_

_Hari ini aku menemui eomma. Eomma menangis sambil memelukku Yun. Tapi aku sangat sedih ternyata appa telah meninggal karena sakit komplikasi setelah aku pergi. Aku memang anak tidak berbakti, Yun. Eomma memaksaku agar tinggal dirumah, tapi aku menolaknya. Aku bilang pada eomma bahwa hubungan kita baik-baik saja dan aku menutupi kehamilanku. Aku tidak mau eomma khawatir. Sudah cukup aku membuat banyak orang disekitarku sedih._

_Sudah aku putuskan untuk mempertahankan janin ini, Yun. Sampai aegya benar-benar lahir ke dunia untukmu. Aku berjanji demi dirimu dan juga aegya, aku akan terus bertahan. Aegya adalah satu-satunya bukti bahwa kita pernah saling mencintai. Dokter berkata agar aku berdiskusi dengan suamiku. Tapi apakah kau masih menganggapku istrimu Yun? Masihkan kau peduli dan mencintaiku?_

_._

_05 Mei_

_Dear my Lovely Yunnie Bear_

_Usia kehamilanku sudah tujuh bulan. Berati sisa waktuku di dunia ini tinggal dua bulan saja, Yun. sekarang banyak hal aneh yang kurasakan. Aku mudah lelah, pucat dan sakit yang luar biasa dibagian perut ini. Kucoba bertahan dengan obat-obat dokter, tapi sepertinya semua sudah tidak bereaksi lagi._

_._

_18 Juni_

_Dear my Lovely Yunnie Bear_

_Hari ini aku kembali merasakan sakit yang sangat Yun. Bahkan aku sudah dua kali pingsan dalam satu hari. Aku berusaha menahan rasa sakit ini, walau kadang sampai membuat seluruh badanku lemah. Junsu juga sangat cerewet Yun, dia selalu mengomel dan terkadang menangis saat melihatku. Kenapa ia menangis Yun? Apakah aku terlihat menyedihkan? Bukankah seharusnya dia bahagia karena aku akan segera menjadi eomma. Apakah kau juga akan menangis ketika melihatku nanti Yun?_

_._

_4 July_

_Dear my Lovely Yunnie Bear_

_Hari ini aku tidak bisa tidur sama sekali Yun. Apakah kau tahu Yun, aku sangat takut malam ini. Aku takut tidak akan bisa melihatmu lagi, walaupun melalui selembar photo yang selalu aku simpan. Photo saat kita mengikat janji suci. bahkan aku masih memakai cincin pernikahan kita. Aku berharap mendapat kekuatan darinya Yun. Walaupun kau sudah meninggalkanku, tapi aku tetap saja merasa takut Yun. Apa yang harus aku lakukan?_

_Hari kelahiran aegya semakin dekat. Aku selalu berdoa pada Tuhan agar membuatku kuat hingga hari itu tiba Yun. _

_Apa kau tahu rasanya Yun? Ketika kau membuka matamu di pagi hari, ada sebuah tempat yang bisa kau tuju. Dimana ada hal hal yang bisa dikerjakan. Orang orang yang membutuhkan aku. Dan bisa melihatmu, aku benar benar bahagia. Setiap kali jalan di depanku kelihatan suram dan ketika kelihatannya tidak ada harapan lagi, kau selalu seperti cahaya matahari yang menyinariku. Aku bisa mengesampingkan masalah masalahku untuk sementara waktu dan tersenyum gembira. _

_Kau adalah anugerah terindah dalam hidupku, Yun. Tidak pernah sedikitpun aku menyesal menikah denganmu. Meskipun pada akhirnya perpisahan menghampiri kita. Kau adalah seorang suami yang bertanggung jawab dan penuh kasih sayang. Terima kasih atas semua yang telah kau berikan untukku selama ini. _

_Aku minta maaf jika aku belum bisa menjadi istri yang baik bagimu, Yun._

_Maaf jika aku tak sempat melihat wajah aegya kita. Dan maukah kau memberikan nama untuk uri aegya, Yun?_

_Mungkin ini semua sudah takdir Yun. Tuhan mengajarkan kita arti cinta yang tulus, sesungguhnya cinta sejati itu penuh dengan pengorbanan. Dan apa yang kulakukan sekarang adalah bukti cintaku padamu Yunnie Bear._

_Jaga dirimu baik-baik. Aku akan selalu ada disiimu dan aegya meski tak terlihat lagi._

_Catatan terakhir dari istri tercintamu, Jung Jaejoong._

* * *

Seketika tenaga Yunho hilang begitu saja, kedua kakinya tak mampu menahan tubuhnya untuk tetap berdiri. Hingga Yunho harus bersimpuh, menangis, mengenang masa lalu yang indah yang telah mereka lalui bersama. Benar-benar Yunho merasa sangat terguncang. Sehingga Yunho merasa akan gila karenanya. Tapi..apa yang bisa dilakukannya...semua ini tak mungkin bisa diputar kembali.

" Jae...mianhee...huaaa...Jaee..." tangis Yunho pilu. " Aegya...nama anak kita Jung Changmin, Jae... kau senang dengan nama itu khan Jae...Jaejoooooong...!" Yunho berteriak tidak jelas persis orang gila. Ia rela mejadi orang gila asal Jaejoong kembali kesisinya.

Dan saat halaman terakhir tak sengaja terlihat, akibat guncangan tubuh Yunho, sebuah coretan pena Jaejoong membuat Yunho menangis bahkan menghancurkan seisi kamar, sebelum ia mengambil kunci mobilnya dan berlari keluar menuju rumah Yoochun.

* * *

_Catatan Jung Jaejoong to Jung Yunho_

_Jika cinta adalah segalanya, ijinkan aku untuk selalu bersamanya._

_Jika rindu adalah segalanya, ijinkan aku tak akan terpisah darinya._

_Jika cinta adalah segalanya, tak akan pernah aku melepasnya._

_Dan..._

_Jika angin adalah segalanya, ijinkan aku untuk menyampaikan_

_Bahwa aku sangat mencintainya.. selalu mencintainya dan akan mencintainya selamanya. Terima kasih karena pernah membuatku menjadi manusia paling bahagia di dunia ini._

_Tidak akan ada Jung Jaejoong jika bukan untuk Jung Yunho._

_Di kehidupan ini, kau tidak bisa selamanya mencintaiku..tapi dalam kehidupan berikutnya tidak bisakah kau berada disisiku?_

_Saranghae My Lovely Husband - Jung Yunho._


End file.
